


Seeding the Future

by lidarose13



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s07e11 Internal Displacement, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidarose13/pseuds/lidarose13
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Seeding the Future

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Seeding the Future**

**by:** lida rose 

**Character(s):** CJ Cregg, Danny Concannon  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Romance/Possible AU  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Spoiler:** 7-11 Internal Displacement  
**Written:** 2006-02-15  
**Author's Note:** This contains slight spoilers for a future episode. If you don't want to know about something coming up in Episode 11, stop reading now. It's my current take on how canon might come about. Archive: Please, be my guest or check out my webpage at http://www.white-dot.net/lida/ 

Danny Concannon woke with a start from dozing off. Late afternoon sunlight streamed through the bedroom window as he tried to find his bearings. He automatically reached out for C.J. 

She wasn't in the bed. When he found her he had to blink back tears and overcome a lump in his throat before he could go on. 

C.J. Cregg stood in front of the full length mirror turning from front to side and back again. His wife ran her hands over her abdomen in a gentle caress. 

He called out, "Hey, you left me." 

"That'll never happen, took me too long to find you but yeah -- bathroom and well . . . I knew it. 

"Knew what, Darling?" 

She turned to her husband with her gleaming and sparkling wedding set still marking the spot she studied. "I've started showing." 

"Really?" 

"Can't you tell?" 

"Maybe if you came a little closer." 

"Not happening, sex maniac. You already lured me into your bed." 

Danny tossed aside the covers to move toward her. "It's OUR bed and I gave you a choice for dessert after lunch. That or ice cream." 

She sighed as he nuzzled her neck and wrapped his arms around her from behind. His hands roamed her body to join hers. "Figured I could have both and wanted you more at that moment." 

They both eyed her long, lean, naked body searching for any outward sign of the baby growing inside her. 

"I'm being silly, Danny. We just went to the doctor for the first visit today." 

"Never. We'll call it excited and I'm just as eager." 

"I can feel how eager you are." 

"That's for a different reason." He tightened his grip on her. "However, I'm also anticipating telling everyone. I can't decide if it should be the lead story on the front page of the Post with a banner headline or if I should just start shouting from the rooftop." 

"Oh my God, we just finished the thank you notes from the wedding. People will be counting the months." 

C.J. allowed Danny to lead her toward their bed. She smiled when her husband stretched out and held out his arms to her. 

He had a smug grin on his face. "Let them do the math. They'll reach the inevitable conclusion --- I have super sperm." 

"Oh do you?" She ignored his open arms and instead put her hands on her hips and glared. "And me?" 

"You're doing all the hard stuff. I've done my duty for this chapter of our story." 

"A little better answer." She sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand. "I still can't believe it, any of it." 

They'd rediscovered each other at one of the lowest points of her life. C.J. discovered that his love for her had never died and realized for the first time that her love for him had been hidden all along. 

Danny would have married her on Inauguration Day as the moving vans left the Bartlet White House. She'd held out for a little breathing space and asked for a month. They were married on February 16th in a romantic candle light ceremony. After a two week tropical honeymoon it was back to her different but incredibly sweet reality. 

Now it was May and she was about six weeks pregnant. Their private St. Patrick's Day celebration would produce a Christmas time baby. 

"Come back, C.J. You look far away and I don't want to lose you." 

She settled in his arms and kissed him tenderly. "Darling, I never expected to be this happy." 

"'Expect' is the perfect word." 

"We said we'd try even though the odds were against us with my age and all those years on the Pill." 

"We didn't factor in . . ." 

"I got it, your super sperm." 

"Not to mention all my pent up desire for you. I'm stunned it didn't overwhelm the Pill when we were together before the wedding." 

C.J. snuggled a little closer and fiddled with his wedding ring. "I have a confession." 

"Okay." There was curiosity in his one word response. 

"I threw out my prescription the night before we left the White House." 

"You mean when you sneaked me into that White House guest bedroom we were not just risking the in loco parentis wrath of Jed Bartlet, we were unprotected?" 

"Yes and every one of the countless times after that." 

A dejected look crossed his face. "I guess they're just slightly better than average sperm." 

She burst out laughing, "Danny, no way. I'm sure they wear little capes with double S's on them and everything. I love you." 

He tugged her closer as she whispered, "With all the stress and everything, it really is a miracle." 

"All of this is a miracle, C.J." He stroked her arm. "It's light years away from being lumped in with the species that spews indiscriminate seed." 

"Ah, crap. I was a nervous, scared, blathering idiot that night." She propped her elbow on his chest to look him in the eye and declare, "Danny, you're nothing like that." 

"You're right. My seed is very discriminating with exacting standards." He eased her head back to his chest, "And excellent aim." 

"We will have to tell people but I'd feel better waiting until we're through the first trimester." 

"Except for the Bartlets, of course." 

"Oh, yeah. That puts us in June, Danny." 

"Fine. We'll make Mother's Day our own private observance and announce on Father's Day." 

"Seems appropriate for my super sperm guy." 

"Well, right now I'd rather be Captain Carnal if my wife agrees." 

"I am supposed to stay off my feet; however you aren't very restful." 

Danny rolled C.J. onto her back and straddled her. "You just like back, relax and I'll do the rest." 

"My hero." 


End file.
